(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan locking device for a computer, and more particularly to a cooling fan locking device which can be quickly, conveniently assembled and disassembled without using screws.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a conventional fan for a computer is always installed in an interior of a computer casing, and is always fixed with screws, which is very awkward and inconvenient in assembling and disassembling.